The present invention provides for a modified form of disk brake assembly which may be used with the type of axle system described herein or with any other conventional axle system for reducing the diameter of braking disks without losing effective braking surface for a given system. The modified disk brake assembly includes two disk elements which are mounted on a common axis of rotation so that a single braking unit can control braking action on both of the disk elements. The single braking unit includes first and second caliper sections which are positioned in overlapping relationship to one another so that a single hydraulic control means can be used to operate both of the caliper sections simultaneously.
The improved system of the present invention can provide for more uniform braking of both axle shafts of an axle system having a differential unit contained therein, and the improvements of this invention can be applied to front wheel drive and four wheel drive axles as well as more conventional rear wheel drive axles. The system provides for lighter weight and fewer parts in the braking system. Normal differential action of the axle system is not impaired under normal driving conditions, and yet, a locking differential feature can be included within the system for automatic locking of the axle system under extreme or adverse driving conditions.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the more detailed discussion which follows and in that discussion reference will be made to the accompanying drawings as briefly described below.